Does it matter?
by Peace Heaven
Summary: Dedicated to Craze Izumi. What will Hibari feel when Tsuna save him? What will Tsuna's response be when Hibari ask him the reason for saving him? Read and Find out. Hibari Kyouya and Tsunayoshi Sawada. One shot.


**Peace Heaven:** Hey! It is another Fanfics from me and it is on the pairing Hibari Kyouya and Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dedicated to Craze Izumi.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Title: Does it matter? One shot**

Like usual, Hibari Kyouya was lying down on his back with his arms folded behind his head, acting as a pillow, in his favourite spot at the rooftop of Namimori Chu Gakuen. Looking at the clouds drifting across the blue sky, Hibari's thoughts drifted to the event that had happened recently.

Flashback…

Once again, Hibari was being caught in the middle of a fight between the Vongola and a group of assassins that wanted Tsuna dead. They were soon outnumbered and in a matter of minutes, Ryohei and Yamamoto were being knocked out cold, leaving only Gokudera to protect Tsuna. Although Gokudera was able to wipe out a considerable amount of the assassins, he still had approximately ten more of them trying to decapitate Tsuna. However, he was not able to hold out any longer due to a deep gash that traveled across his chest. Soon, he was losing his consciousness. Before he lost his consciousness completely, he heard a familiar voice that belonged to Hibari Kyouya, the stronger fighter of the Vongola.

"What are you doing on my territory?" Hibari said it more like a statement than a question while he finished off two assassins.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna greeted in his fighting form.

"You will get what you deserved for fighting on my territory," Hibari smirked as he moved forward in lightning speed and brought down his tonfa in an elegant manner on the head of an assassin. When he was about to turn around and bring down another assassin, he heard Tsuna shouted his name.

"Hibari-san!"

It happened so quickly that he was not able to react on time and when he finally recovered which was in a matter of few seconds, he saw Tsuna kneeling in front of him, holding onto his bleeding shoulder. He hurried towards Tsuna and knelt down beside him to examine his shoulder. Then, Hibari raised his head to look at his assassins in front of him.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari narrowed his eyes to deadly slits.

In a matter of ten minutes, the remaining assassins were being knocked out cold and Hibari flipped his cell open to summon the ambulance for Tsuna and the others.

End of flashback…

It had been a week since that accident had happened. It also meant that Hibari had not seen Tsuna for a week. Hibari had been asking himself umpteen times the reason that would make Tsuna to shield him from that bullet that might cause him his life if it had hit his vital organ. Just when he was about to give up thinking about the answer for a question that he would never know, he sensed that there was someone approaching him. Due to his reflex, he brought his tonfa and held it at the person's neck.

"Hibari-san?!" Hearing the voice that he was so familiar with, Hibari removed his tonfa from the person's neck.

"What are you doing here, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Nothing, I just want to come and thank you for saving us back then when we were in trouble."

"How's your injury? A person who suffers from a bullet wound is not allowed to come to school so soon."

"The wound is already healing and I am supposed to stay at home and rest but I want to thank you," Tsuna scratched his head like a child being caught for something he should not do.

"…"

"Since I have already thanked you, I should be leaving then, bye."

"Wait, I have a question to ask you."

"What?" Tsuna cocked his head to look into Hibari's eyes.

"Why did you risk your life for me?" Hibari looked into Tsuna's eyes.

"Does it matter? As long as Hibari-san is safe and sound, no matter what it is, I will also do it for you," Tsuna answered after thinking for a while.

"Thank you," Hibari whispered and it was barely audible to Tsuna.

Assuming that Hibari had nothing more to say, Tsuna left after waving goodbye to Hibari. Once again, Hibari was left alone to think about what Tsuna had said.

Does it matter?

No, as long as that's what you think, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari smiled as he folded his hands behind his head and continued looking at the clouds until he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Peace Heaven:** Hope that you have enjoyed it.


End file.
